The Rise of Demons
by Bishasu
Summary: During a planning for Si Shui Gate,The han are attacked by a ruthless army killing all in their wake. The main leaders are slaughtered along with others. Now the remaining generals must ban together with others. Full summary inside.
1. Meeting the Prince

This is to be my first DW story. I'm still mad that there isn't a Samurai Warriors section. Anyways, This is my first DW/SW story. It's a cross over of the two games. The genres are: Action/Adventure, Romance, and Tragedy.

Summary: During a planning for Si Shui Gate, the Han are attack by a ruthless army killing all in their wake. The main leaders are slaughtered along with others. Now the remaining generals must ban together with others to stop the Prince of the Demons from freeing his father, the king of Demons, Nobunaga Oda

Disclaimer-I don't own any characters except for Wyvern and Saika

Chapter 1:Meeting the Prince

Zhou Tai POV (Han Encampment)

All the main generals except for Wei were here in the main tent to meet about putting an end to the 'Tyranny of 'Dong Zhuo'. From Shu: Lord Liu Bei, Guan Yu, Zhang Fei, Zhao Yun, Yue Ying, Zhuge Liang, and Wei Yan. From Wu: Lord Sun Jian, Huang Gai. He was a great warrior with the legendary '_Shadow_ _Rod'_. Even Xiahou Yuan couldn't compete with him. Lady Sun Shang Xiang. The princess that was allowed on the field. She was just as good a figher if not better than her brother, Lord Sun Ce. Sir Zhou Yu, Lu Xun, Taishi Ci was outside of the tent training with some of his troops, Da Qiao and her sister, Xiao Qiao . I had a crush on her, but I kow that she would never return the feelings, she was with Zhou Yu, a _Prodigy_. Like an ex-pirate like me could compete with a great man like him.

"Hey Zhou Tai... Did you hear what Jian said?" Xiao whispered to me. I nodded my head no. I was so deep in thought that I hadn't hear what my lord said. He wanted me to lead a surprise attack on Hua Xhong from inside the castle with Taishi Ci and Xiao. Taishi was outside training some of the new soldiers of Wu. Suddenly, a wei soldier came from outside. There was blood all over his body. "Lord Yuan! Enemies are attacking.The Wei forces are trying to hold them off, but they are being overpowered. They need help" He said and fell from the loss of his blood wound. I grabbed my sword, _'Dawn'_ and began to rush out of the tent.

"I'm going to help Wei, I'm sure Taishi is doing the same!" I yelled. Everyone else came out as well, weapons ready. What we saw was not a battle, but a massacre. Wei was being slaughtered. And the enemies weren't humans, but demons. I ran out to Xiahou Dun since a demon was about to attack him from behind. "Hey, watch your back!" I yelled and repelled more of the demons who came after us. The thing that was weird was that the demons were only attacking the male soldiers, none of the females were being harmed. I was able to kill 100 of the demons, but I was drained because they were so fast. "Ah! HELP!" Xiao yelled, I heard her nice and clear. I have to help her I thought and ran to the _'Si_ _Shui_ _Gate'_.

Xiao Qiao POV (Si Shui Gate)

"Ah! Get away from me!" I yelled as I backed away form the general of the demon army. " What's wrong? You seem petrified of me, heh" He said. I stayed silent. I didn't dare to move, seeing what weapon he carried. It was a extremely long katana. Even longer than Zhou Tai's _'Dawn'_. His outfit was different from ours. His armor was black, with a ruby on the center of the chest plate. He wore black pants and his right shoulder was covered by a pad, while his left shoulder was uncovered. His katana hung from the back of his waist, it wasn't in a sheathe. "So, shall we go back to my kingdom?" He interrupted. I scooted back and soon tripped over a dead body He came closer to me, and I closed my eyes tightly.

"Back away from her, if you know what's good for you" I heard Zhou Tai say from behind me. "Ha, you think you can stop me? I, Wyvern, Prince of The Demon King? Iwill annihilate YOU!" Wyvern yelled and ran at Zhou Tai, weapon drawn and clashed into a deadlock. He pushed Zhou Tai back and slashed his sword in the airat his chest. He was so strong that the air went through Zhou Tai's armor and put a deep wound on his chest. Zhou Tai stumbled back and the blood started to come out from the armor. I ran to him trying to help apply pressure to stop the bleeding. "See,you cannot stop me!I shall kill you, and rule this world!" Wyvern exclaimed in a dark laugh.

"Not today you won't!" A voice yelled from the air. A person came plummeting down with a big ax drawn to strike Wyvern in two down that middle, but Wyvern moved to the side as if time had stopped and the attack missed. "Damn, whyare youhere Saika!" Wyvern yelled. "I'll just settle for the guardian of the Oni world to finish you! Ozuma!" He said. Wyvern muttered something, and raised his sword. It started to glow and dark red. He vaulted it down, and a rift opened from where he slashed. It got bigger, and bigger, and then a huge three-headed dog demon walked out. It growled loudly and the area we were in changed. There were creatures moving on the wall. Thousands upon thousands around us. I was frightened like crazy.

Saika POV (Unknown dimension)

"The nerves of this bastard, he dare to open the rift to the lair of the Guardian of the Oni world!" I yelled and pulled out my second ax _'Masa'_.I got into a defensive stance. "Hey, can you still fight pirate?" I asked. Zhou Tai nodded yes. "Then help me. Only aim for the horn on the left head. If we can break that, It'll vanish. But just to be safe, I'll cast a protective spell over us." I said. "Wait, cast it on Her, I'll be fine." Zhou Tai said and ran towards the beast. I quickly cast the spell and joined him. "Be careful Tai!" Xiao yelled.

A/N: Well, I hope you liked the first chapter. The first tragedy or should I say tragedies, will happen in the next chapter. So far the groups are:

Group 1: Saika, Zhou Tai, Xiao Qiao, Wyvern, Ozuma

Group 2: The others warriors.

More to come next chapter.


	2. Two battles in one

Hey! I'm back with the second chapter of 'The Rise of Demons' So much stuff have been goin on, like me getting in trouble because of my stupid sister. I got grounded and just got on today. So, here it is. I'll list the pairings at the end of the chappie if I feel like it.

Saika POV (Oni Guardian's Lair)

Me and Zhou Tai charged at huge guardian aiming for it's left horn. "Hey! How exactly do you know the weakness of this thing?" Tai asked me. "Because I helped destroy it once with Samanosuke. A legend among samurai in Japan." I said. I jumped high above the horn and threw my axe at it. Tai jumped into a strait line towards it and tried to destroy it with his sword. "It won't work, unless you have a soul gauntlet like I do." I said and landed by him. "Hahaha, you can't even harm it pirate! You won't stand a chance against this one.!" Wyvern yelled and disappeared.

"AAAARRRRGGGHHHH! I shall DESTROY YOU WYVERN!" Tai yelled and went into a fury. He lunged at the Horn of Ozuma, but was slammed at a wall by the sudden attack. "DAMN!" He yelled. "Zhou Tai, do not let you emotions or anger fuel your attacks. It will only make matters worse, so stay with your woman and I'll take care of this. '_Oni Form!_' I yelled and transformed into the form of my oni spirit. My axes grew longer and my wings sprouted from my back. I flew up towards the beast and started to chant a spell that should put him in chains again and get us out. _Rising powers of the gods, bind this demon with chains! Reverse this spell and set us free _I chanted and set the spell into action.

Normal POV (Battlegrounds/Han Encampment)

The place they were in disappeared and they were surrounded by white again. They soon were back at the gate. The battle was over but they needed to find anyone who was still alive. As they landed, Zhou Tai stumbled, placing his hand over his chest.

Zhou Tai POV (Same place.)

_Damn, my wound must've opened _I thought as I stumbled after we landed. "Tai, you okay?" Xiao said I nodded yes even if I was lying, we had to find others. I walked towards where I last saw Lu Xun and Lord Sun Ce. Da was sitting around a fire with Lady Sun, Zhen Ji, and Yue Ying. Over by the Han main tent were Yuan Shuo, Lu Xun, Huang Gai, Zhuge Liang, Wei Yan,Sun Ce, Zhang He, and Xiahou Dun talking about what happened. Zhang Liao and Sima Yi were near a tree talking amongst themselves. And something I didn't want Xiao to see was there as well. Sir Zhou Yu was impaled on the same sword that Wyvern used. It was slammed into him to the hilt. You couldn't see any of the blade.

Xiao whipped around tears streaming from her eyes and cried onto my chest. I put my free hand around her and let her cry. We walked over to where Da and the girls were and let Xiao be with her sister. I walked over to Lord Sun Ce and everyone else. Saika was already there.

"So I guess she saw what happened to Zhou huh?" Ce asked sadly. His sworn brother and best friend were dead. It was not only a great lost for our forces, but it was also bad for Xiao. "Well, I will say this. We need to find the master of this-"Shuo was cut off. "We can't find Wyvern; he has a special armor that he wears that if we even pass him, it will be unknown. His armor cloaks him. The only way to find him is if we travel to Japan or any element shrines and collect the oni orbs." Saika said. "What the hell are those?" Dun questioned. Saika just stayed silent. Dun tried picking him up by his collar but Saika was too fast for him. "Hey, cut it out. The last thing we need is to start fighting amongst ourselves." Xun said. "Hey, think you can heal me Liang? I have a deep cut from fighting with Wyvern." I said. Zhuge led me to a secluded are and started to treat the gash on my chest.

Huang Gai POV

"Well, who are you?" I asked gruffly picking up my '_Shadow Rod' _"I am Saika, I'm an Oni hunter." He said. "What the hell is an _'oni'_?" Zhang questioned. "An oni is Japanese for demon." Sima said walking over to us followed by Liao. "Glad you could join us." Dun said glaring at Sima. "Nice to meet your acquaintance Saika. I am Sima Yi, and this-"Sima was cut off. "Zhang Liao, I know who you all are. That is why I came here. My party and I got separated so I came here. We need to go to Cheng Du.I told them to meet me there if we were to ever get separated. "Sounds like an idea. We can go there and restock on anything we may need." I said. "We still need to look for any other survivors!" Sun Ce yelled. "Listen here, if we stay in this place any longer, we'll be hunted down, and we won't live here for very long." Saika said staring at Lord Ce. "HELP! Someone help me!" We heard a voice yell from Si Shui. "Come on!" Dun yelled and ran to the gate.

Diao Chan POV (Si Shui)

I screamed for help from anyone. I was surrounded by demons along with Lu Bu by me trying to hold them back. "Diao, you have to get out of here, I'll make a passage and you run to the Han for help." Lu Bu said. "No, I won't leave you!" I screamed. "Hey! Anyone needed help?!" Ce yelled jumping at the demons. "The han must've heard my screams." I said to myself. Most of them were here, but a few were gone. I guessed that they encountered the demons as well. "Diao, go!" Lu yelled. He ran straight through the army of demons. Zhang He was carrying me away as Bu told him to. I caught a glimpse of Sun Ce by Lu helping with the attack. "LU BU!!" I screamed, tears streaming down my face.

Lu and Ce were being overwhelmed as the demon commander walked through the mass and mauled Lu and Ce with two huge iron spiked-balls that connected to his arms. I looked over to see that one of the females with us was crying on who I believed to be the famous Lu Xun. We soon arrived back at the Han encampment.

Lu Xun POV (Han Camp)

I stood near a tree watching Da to make sure she didn't faint or anything bad. She just sat near the fire in silence. Everyone was worried about her. I knew this wasn't exactly the time to tell her that I loved her. "Hey, you alright?" I heard Tai call. "Huh? Oh, yeah... You feel better?" I asked back. He nodded. "You know, even if Lord Ce died, you should tell her." He said. "Huh? What're you talking about?" I ask slightly blushing. "I know you like Lady Da, it's because I like Xiao. It's a kind of connection we have since we like to people who are related." Tai said in one breath. "Wow, I never thought that you we have that kind of knowledge." I joked. He playfully glared at me. About five seconds later, we both started to laugh. "Alright, I'll go ask her. Maybe I can comfort her too." I jeered. "Heh, go on, I gotta ask Xiao myself." He said and walked away.

"Um... Hey Da, can I speak with you? Alone that is?" I shyly asked. _Oh yeah, nice way to ask her to speak with you_. "Sure..." Da said and got up. We walked closely to a secluded area that was close in case anything happened. "I wanted to tell you something." I blushed. _Damn Zhou Tai made this seem so damn easy._ "I... I wanted to s-say ... I-I l-love you." I managed to say. She looked at me for a second then she threw her arms around me and hugged me tightly. "I love you as well Lu Xun." Da cried and kissed me on the lips. We stayed there just talking for the next fifteen minutes.

Zhou Tai POV (Back at camp)

Sigh I tell her now. I pray that she'll return my feelings. "Xiao, can you come here?!" I yelled from where I was at. She got up and came over. "What's up Tai?" She asked. "Listen, If I tell you this, you promise... never to get scared or anything?" I whispered. She nodded. "I...I love you." I said. She stared at me. _I knew it, she didn't love me back. ._"Oh, I love you too Tai. I loved you for a while. I was just so scared to tell you." She blushed. We kissed and went to join the others. "So, I see you finally told her huh?" A familiar voice said from behind me. I turned to see Lord Sun Ce. Wait, that can't be good, if he finds out that Xun loved Da, he would kill him.

A/N: I hope you like this chapter, to romances blooms in one chapter. I want more reviews ppl! Oh, and since I'm in a good mood I'll tell the pairings so far. At least the ones in Dynasty Warriors.

Lu Xun/Da Qiao, Zhou Tai, Xiao Qiao, Xiahou Dun/Zhen Ji, ?/Yue Ying, Wei Yan/Zhu Rong, Zhang He/Diao Chan, Zhang Liao/ Sun Shang Xiang/Wyvern.

Here's the idea. Vore for who should get Lady Sun: Zhang Liao or Wyvern.

BloodRaven signing off.


	3. Meeting the others, warriors and oni ali...

Hey, I'm back. I need some votes for the Sun Shang pairing. Otherwise she's gonna be with Wyvern automatically. And Pyro, you have my permission to use Ozuma, my guardian of the oni-world. Off that subject, on with the 3rd chapter.

Xiao Qiao POV (Camp)

"Lord Ce, you're back. But where is Lu Bu?" I ask him as he stepped forward. "He's stopped for a few breathers, he'll be here soon. Now where is Da?" Ce asked. "I'll go get her. Wait here.whispersDon't let him leave your site, Dear." I said. I ran through the trees yelling my sister's name. "DA, DA! Where are you!?" I screamed. "I'm here Xiao, what's the matter.?" She asked holding hands with Xun. "It's Sun Ce! He came back!" I yelled. The two of them stood there petrified. "How?" Xun asked. "I don't know, but Tai is trying to keep him at bay, fear of letting him see you two now together." I said. "Oh god, we better get there fast. That can't be Sun Ce, when I last looked at him his body was being slashed and scratched by that army of demons." He said. "Then it's an impostor, when Ce came, his looked perfectly intact, no scars or anything. gasp Zhou Tai's in trouble!" I screamed and ran back to him.

Zhou Tai POV (Camp)

"Damn it Ce, why'd the hell did you have to shove me like that?" I barked. I looked at him, but his eyes were colored red. _Never noticed that before._ "Get out of my way." He said monotone. Zhang He and Liao came by me and helped me up. "I don't know what has happened to you Ce, but I will not allow you to shove my friend around." Liao said. "You think I'm Ce?!" The impostor laughed evilly. "I Am _Cobra_! I am from the oni-world, I came here for the lady of Wu, Lord Wyvern sent me, and the lady is Da Qiao, correct?" Cobra asked. "No, I'm the Lady of Wu."Sun Shang spoke up. She had her chak-rams ready for attack. We drew our weapons. "Still wanna take us on?" Liao said.

Actually, I've found what I was looking for." Cobra said, and disappeared. Next, Sun Shang was grabbed and Cobra ran off.

"NO!" I yelled. I tried running after them, but it seems that when Cobra disappeared, he stabbed me in the leg, disabling me being able to run.

"Ah, Zhou Tai!" I heard Xiao yell and she ran to me. "Hey, we have a serious problem." I said in my last breath and fainted. "Ah! Zhou!!" Xiao screamed.

Lu Xun POV

"What happened?!" I yelled running with Da to where Zhang He and Liao were standing by with Xiao on the ground holding Zhou Tai in her arms. "We were attacked by who we thought was Sun Ce. He transformed into a demon named 'Cobra' and kidnapped Lady Sun." He said. The others came running over seeing that we were so far away from them. "What happened to Tai?" Gai asked. "It seems that the assassin _Cobra _was here huh?" Saika asked. He nodded. "How'd you know?" Zhang He asked. "Cobra has a special sign noting that he was here, in Zhou Tai's case, the stab in his leg. The pirate is a fast runner and Cobra's specialty is being able to disable that ability with his _Dynasty Dagger_. We need to get to Jian Ye, there is a healer there who came with us who can cure the disability and the poison in his body." Saika said.

"I'm not one to fuss but that will take us days to get to Cheng Du!" Sima claimed. "Well, that is why I am here, I have a spell that can get us close to Cheng, but not in it." Saika said. "Gather everyone, we head there now." Saika said and drew a symbol on the ground. It took us five minutes to get everyone together_. Raise the powers of the gods, take us to where we need to get to, TELEPORT!_ Saika chants and the symbol he drew on the ground became larger and engulfed us in a blue light.

Yukimura Sanada POV (Jian Ye)

"Where is he?" Saika was supposed to be here already." I said looking at the village entrance. It was night so there weren't many people out so I was able to get a good sight of the entrance. "Calm down Sanada, Saika's just runnin' late." Magoichi Saika said. (Yep, Saika is Magoichi's Brother) "Yeah, you should stop worrying about him, I'm sure he's found them and is on his way here." Keiji Meada boasted. "Shut it Keiji." Hanzo Hattori, famed assassin of the tokugawa army said. "Hey, why don't you all shut it?" A familiar voice said. "Oh brother, you finally arrived. And I see you found some good-"Magoichi was cut off when Yukimura hit him on his head. "Do not even finish that." Yukimura glared. ""You gonna introduce us?" Mitsuhide Akechi spoke. "Yeah, Girls first of course, that's Xiao and Da Qiao, Zhen Ji, Yue Ying, and Diao Chan. Then the guys, Lu Xun, Yuan Shuo, Huang Gai, Zhuge Liang, Wei Yan, Zhang He, Zhang Liao and Sima Yi. The guy I'm holding is Zhou Tai. Mitsuhide, I need you to cure him, he was striked by Cobra." Saika said. "I'm Yukimura, that's Magoichi, Mitsuhide, Keiji, and over there in the tree is Hanzo." I announced. So, where Masamune, and the ladies?" Saika asked. "The ladies went to wash up after traveling here, and Masamune is keeping watch with the guards." Hanzo said jumping down from the tree. " I'll go get him?" Magoichi chirped. "No way…" Hanzo said grabbing his collar. "Six girls can mean lots-a-trouble from you. I'll go." Hanzo said and phased out. "Well, he is getting better on his speed…" I said.

"Hanzo Hattori POV (Hot Springs)

"Masamune Date!" I yelled. I walked closer to the walls of the hot springs but was stopped by one of the Date army guards. "Announce yourse- oh!! Sorry master Hattori. Sir! Master Hattori is here." The guard yelled and ran off. _I still have that impression_ I mused and walked towards Masamune. "What is it Hattori?" He asked. "Saika has returned, he's called everyone, he found the other people." I said. "K. Ladies?!" Masa yelled. "What is it?" Kunoichi rudely said. "Time's up, Saika's back." Masa said. "K, we'll be down in a few minutes." Oichi said.

(A half Hour later.)

"Sheesh! What took you so long people?" Keiji asked. Masa pointed at Kunoichi and the girls over behind him and I. Kunoichi, Okuni, Oichi, Akari Shiroi, Ryoko, and Lucia Maeda, sister of Keiji.

Mitsuhide Akechi POV

"Hey, I'm done." I said, getting up from Zhou Tai's lying body. Xiao rushed to be next to him as he started to wake up. "Nice job Akechi." Magoichi said. I'm going to find something to eat, anyone coming?" I asked. To my surprise, everyone nodded except Saika, Zhou Tai, and Xiao Qiao.

-

Well, review this plz. I need some more reviews. I'm starting school after I get back From Las Vegas! It's suppose to start on the first of September, but I'm coming back on that day, so I don't start until the second.. I must be lucky_. Bloodraven_ signing off.


	4. Who likes who?

B.D.: I'm finally back, sadly I got one of my stories kicked off and I was banned from updating to the 14 of September. So… This is the new chapter of this D.W. story. Hope you like!

Wyvern POV (Wu castle, Jian Ye)

_When will Cobra get here?!_ I questioned myself in my head. I waited for two hours for Cobra to arrive with the daughter of Lady Wu. _He better be here within the next five minutes or I'm sending X after him._ I thought as I got up. "Master! I've returned!!" I heard Cobra yelled from the entrance. "About time." I mumbled. "So, this is the new Lady of Wu, eh?" I said grabbing Sun Shang's chin and looking her over. "Cobra! Leave…" I said. "But sir!" Cobra replied. "NOW!!" I yelled at him. Cobra growled and walked off. "You can put the _Dynasty Dagger _away now, Lady Sun. You won't know how to use it." I said. "How… How did you know?" She asked shakily. "I can see things without actually looking back. So, will you join me for some tea?" I asked. She walked up to where I was and sat down. "You know, your friends are here in Jian Ye." I said thinking she would jump up in surprise. And that she did do. "WHAT!?!" She exclaimed. "Calm down, I will take you back to them personally. But I have a favor I need to ask of you." I said looking to the right. "W-what is it?" She asked. "I want you and your friends to help me kill my father once he is free." I said.

"What?" She asked.

"You want your father dead?"

"Yes, when he dies, I can rule and keep the demons at bay. They are already seeping through the pool into your world."

"But, how can we kill you father?"

"Only your sister-in-law, Xiao Qiao's new lover can stop my dad. Otherwise, this world will be overrun by the oni."

"I'll try and talk it over with them."

"Good, we must leave now, the _Five _are coming, we need to hurry… Cobra! X! Ozuma!" I called out. "Yes sir?" Cobra and X said in unison. "It's time to go, we are leaving for the rebel group in Cheng." I said. "SIR!" They said. "How are we suppose to get there?" Sun Shang inquired. "Ozuma can take you. The others and I will arrive there shortly." I said. I walked over to Sun Shang and gave her a hug. "What's this for?" She asked blushing. "So full of questions, huh?" I chuckled. I leaned down towards her face and did the unthinkable. I kissed her softly on the lips.

Sun Shang Xiang POV

. He was handsome. long silvery hair, he now wore a white long sleeve shirt with one sleeve stitched around hisleft elbow, and his other arm, the sleeve was cut off. He also wore a long Black w/ red rims coat. He had long black pants which were tucked into his boots. I saw him lean towards me, but what happened next, I thought he wasn't capable of. I couldn't believe it, my first kiss was from him. I leaned up more as I gave into it. His tongue seeking entrance to me mouth.

"Master… We should.. Hurry…" Cobra stuttered. We both pulled back our faces flushed. "Ozuma, take Lady Sun." He said and started to run towards the entrance of Cheng Du. Cobra helped me upon Ozuma's back and we all followed.

Diao Chan POV (Jian Ye springs)

"Ahhh… It feels good to wash up every once and a while." I sighed. "Yeah, so make sure that you make the best of it." Kunoichi said. "Well, since we have time, let's play a game… We go around in a circle and tell who it we're in love with. So, how about it?" Xiao said. Everyone nodded. "Great, so… Kunoichi, you start us off!" Da chipperly said.

(This is no one's POV in this dialog)

Kunoichi: Well, everyone knows except you guys, it Yukimura, hands down! Your turn Oichi.

Oichi: I'm a bit embarrassed o say it…

Ryoko: Don't worry about it kid, we won't laugh. fingers are crossed

Oichi: Okay… It's Masamune… Blush the color of a red tomato

All except Oichi: Awwww.

Okuni: Well, I guess I'd have to say Magoichi.

Yue Ying: I do not have anyone special.

Xiao: Liar!! I've seen how you act around Liao, you laugh at all of his corny jokes, and you even kissed him.

Ying: Big blush Fine! I admit it, I'm in love with Zhang Liao.

Diao Chan: Well, I can't say. begins to tear

Xiao: It's okay, if you don't want to talk about it, you don't have to. tries to calm her down

Akari: Well, it's my turn. And I'm not afraid to admit it. It's Hanzo Hattori.

All from S/W: stares at her with wide eyes

Kunoichi: You like the Iga Ninja?!

Akari:Yep

Ryoko: I don't think you'll have a happy life then, he's turned down every other woman who's ever loved him.

Lucia: Leave her alone, I like Mitsuhide, and he's done the same thing, so there's nothing wrong with that!

Zhen Ji: And I like Xiahou Dun, so if you got a problem, then keep it to your self!

Ryoko: Wow, never thought ya'll felt 'dat way. Sorry

Everyone: It's okay, not it's your turn.

Ryoko: It's… It's… It's… It's…

A/N:Time's up! Sorry, but I decided to stop it there. You'll get more in the next chapter, sorry if it's a little short. I promise to write more in the next one. Finished on Tuesday, September 14, 2004. So hold out. And I'm finally able to put up stories again! YAY!!!!!!


	5. New things abound

Well, I'm back finally. I've been messed with, and this computer is just now working again, my dad's friend had to erase a virus from it… I think. Anyway, it's good to be back and on with this chapter!

????????? ????? POV (Jian Ye forest)

_Walking through this thing is annoying._ I thought. "Have you cleared it yet?" My leader asked. "No sir! I'm almost done though sir!" I announced. "Good." He said. _I have to be vanguard and clear the trees of this place. I must get this done._ I continued to think. "Hey, hurry up! I'm getting tired!" Hideyoshi Hashiba scowled. "Shut it Hashiba, I'm tired of hearing your constant talking." I scolded. He shut up immediately. _I guess even he fears my wrath._ I smiled. "And what are you smiling about?" A female's voice asked from behind me. "Nothing, Ina. Just keep watch over the back." I said. "Yes father." She replied. "SIR! I'm done, the gates can be seen from here!" I yelled. "Great work Tadakatsu!" Ieyasu Tokugawa exclaimed. "Thank you sir!" I said.

Sun Shang Xiang POV (Jian Ye)

"Wow, I never thought going through the sky would be this fun!" I yelled. Happy to be going through the air, even if I was on a 12 feet dog with three heads. "Having fun huh?" Wyvern said landing behind her on Ozuma. "Yeah." I said. "X, Cobra, you two go on ahead. We'll catch up." Wyvern said. "But sir- Will do, come on Cobra!" X interrupted the snake and pulled him ahead. "So, where are they at?" I asked looking behind me to find him gone. "They're at an inn by the gate. Don't forget, you have to talk to them about it. I'm sure the pirate will jump at the chance to try and kill me." He said. He embraced me and pulled me close to him. "I wish I didn't have to be the son of Nobunaga. It doesn't help that I have to kill people who cannot defend themselves. I just wish I could sit her with you like this." He said into my ear. I was blushing so much that I thought my whole body was red. "please master, she is too embarrassed to hear what you are saying." I heard something say. I looked down and saw that Ozuma, the dog-demon, was talking! _Oh god, I think I'm about to faint._ I thought and fainted.

Wyvern POV

"Nice job Ozuma, I thought I chained that mouth of yours up." I said. "I'm sorry lord, but it's soooo hard to stay quiet after staying like that for 500 years." Ozuma said. "Well, next time tell me before you do that." I scolded. "Okay…" He wimpered. She started to mutter in her sleep. "Wyvern… Wyvern…I..I..I love you…" She whispered. I looked down at her and smiled. I lightly kissed her on her forehead. "Sire! We're here." X said from the ground. "Good, dear, wake up." I whispered into her ear. She didn't respond. So I did something new, I slowly kissed her neck, she sprung up instantly. "Have a nice nap?" I said. She scolded me and after that she walked into the inn ticked off.

Sun Shang Xiang POV

I walked into the inn and ran into everyone who was still alive. "Where's our room?" She asked. Everyone looked up at me shocked and their mouths gaped. "Xiang, why did you walk off like that?" Wyvern called behind me as he walked in. He saw everyone, and pulled out his sword. "Cobra, X! attack positions!" He yelled. Cobra and X ran in and pulled out their weapons. Everyone got up and pulled out their weapons as well. "Hey, all of you stop. Wyvern has called for a truce. You can all be at ease." I said. , X, you heard her." Wyvern said. "Xiang, why did he listen to you?" Lu Xun said. "Um…" I said. "Because, she's with me." Wyvern announced. Everyone looked at me. I blushed, and stood behind Wyvern. "So, the pirate has the younger Qiao, the councilor has the older Qiao, and now The Demon Prince has the princess. Everything is going as planned." Saika muttered under his breath. "Hmm… You say something brother?" Magoichi asked. "No, nothing." Saika responded.

Well, this chapter is finished. Sorry it's kinda short, my grandmother is bching about me being on the computer for so long. I'll write more in the next chapters. Thanks to Pyrodragon88, he gave me the right areas for each empire. Thanks a bunch.


	6. New enemies

I told you I'd be back. On with chapter 6!

* * *

Hanzo Hattori POV (Jian Ye Inn) 

"Prince Wyvern, why have you asked for a truce?" I asked. "Because, I need to get rid of my father…" He responded. Everyone looked at him. "Why?" The councilor asked. "Because, my father's army of demons is killing innocents, even I have compassion for those who should not be harmed. And my father, Nobunaga is doing nothing to stop them. I want him dead so I will be able to keep the army at bay." Wyvern said laying his sword against the wall. "Well, what do we do?" Da asked. "So many questions." Can't someone else answer them?" Wyvern exclaimed. "I'm going out…" I said and walked out of the inn. "I'll go with him." Akari said and ran after me.

- -

"Hanzo!" Akari yelled behind me. "…" I gave no response. "Hanzo, why did you leave like that?" She asked me. I looked at her and stopped before a tree. I jumped up into it and laid back against the tree on a branch. "You big meanie." Akari huffed. I lowered the chain of my weapon and told her to grab a hold of it. "Why?" She asked. "Because, if you don't, then you won't be able to come up here." I said looking down at her. She grabbed it and I pulled her up. She landed and almost slipped. I grabbed hold of her waist and pulled her back. She landed on top of me. "Damn, can't you keep your balance?" I muttered. She blushed and looked to the side. "I left because something isn't right in that room. Two auras were clashing. That shouldn't happen if everyone is on the same side." I explained. She looked up at me and then looked back down. I pulled her a little bit closer, hoping that she didn't notice. _Would this be as easy as Yukimura said? _I thought and remembered what he said.

_

* * *

_

_-FLASHBACK-_

_-No POVs in the flashback-_

"_Sanada, I request a private audience with you." Hanzo said. "I'll be back Kunoichi." Yukimura said. "What's the problem Hanzo?" He asked. "There's someone I…I-I like. But I do not know how to talk to her; I've always turned every woman who fell for me away. So can you help any?" Hanzo confessed. "Well, what I did with her over there…-points in the direction of Kunoichi-…was take her somewhere alone, and just told her, after talking for a few minutes. Maybe you should try it, it may work." Yukimura told him. "I guess it may work. Listen, you are to never tell anyone of this moment, if you do, I promise I will be the one to take you and your mate's lives." Hanzo said and walked away. Yukimura just laughed._

_-END-_

* * *

Akari moved closer then I wanted and I looked at her. _She looks so beautiful in the moonlight._ I thought. "Akari, I-I have something to tell you…" I started. She looked at me, all ears. "I… I don't know how to say this, but… I-I lo-love you…" I confessed. She looked at me and hugged me tightly. "I love you too Hanzo, but I was afraid you'd turn me away like all the other women." She whimpered. I cupped her chin and moved her to face me. I laid a soft kiss on her lips and pulled her to me. She kissed back and moved closer. We sat there in the tree just looking into the moon.

* * *

Wyvern POV (Inn) 

"Listen, we should move for Cheng Du. My spy there has informed me that some other warriors are being held captive. The Azai and Imagawa armies are in captivity, along with others… We should help them and see if they could help us." I said. "Why should we move so soon?" Tai asked. "Because, an elite group of warriors are heading this way." I answered. As I finished my sentence, I heard hooves stomping the ground outside. I stood up and reached for my sword. I grabbed it by the handle and walked outside. I was amazed.

"Lord Wyvern, the Tokugawa army is here to help you!" Ieyasu said getting off of his horse. I looked over the main officers and saw him, Tadakatsu Honda, Ranmaru Mori, and… _Oh god, not her!_ I screamed in my head. It was Tadakatsu's daughter, and the one who was proposed to me…. Ina. I turned around to try and hide myself, but I was too late. Ina saw me and jumped at me. "Wyvern, I missed you." She said and hugged me. "It's nice to see you too." I said. Everyone else stepped outside and saw the scene. "Wyvern, who the hell is she?" Sun Shang asked. "She's my… uh… friend." I lied. "Hey! I'm not just any friend. I'm your fiancé, remember?" Ina snapped. _Oh shit, here comes all hell! _I screamed in my head again. "YOUR _WHAT_!" Sun Shang yelled. "What, he didn't tell you?" She asked. She looked at me. Then she hit me in the head with her bow. "Well, how the hell am I suppose to remember if I'm stuck between battles and making plans!" I screamed. "Well, maybe you should wear the ring I gave you…" Ina muttered. I looked down and noticed what she was talking about. "Oh damn, I don't have it on…" I said. "I must've dropped it when I was in battle at the castle." I continued.

"Well, is this what you're talking about?" A voice rang and threw my ring on the ground. "I looked up and saw people I did not want to see. The Elementals Dye, Rave, Ufasa, Xeno, and their leader, Katoru. "Well, everyone's here. Looks like our spy did good to our lord." Dye said. He was somewhat tall, at a 5'4". He used aswordwhich was similar to Xiahou Dun's _Kirin_ _Fang_which was always in his hand unless he was asleep. "I agree…" Rave craved. He was the tallest of them all, and the most muscular. Standing at 6'3", he carried the biggest Axe I've ever seen. Similar to Xu Huang's axe."Can we hurry up and go back home? I wanna go back to sleep." Ufasacried. He was the shortest of them all, at 4'9"he was equipped withfully- gauntleted arms and had iron claws on the fingers"Oh quit complaining brother." Xeno scolded towards Ufasa. Xeno is the wise one; she is 5'1" and carrries twin daggers within her gauntlets,and shehas a short sword on her waist. "Well, the prince is rebelling, I say we squash him now and get our hands on his gold." Katoru smirked. He stood at 5'6" and carried Kenshin Uesugi's sword, the famous _Murakumo_.

* * *

Well, what u think? Will they win? Find out in chapter 7. Bloodraven signing off. 


	7. Problems and more

Well, time for the next chapter, I want some reviews ppl!

Wyvern POV

"You have a spy following us?" I yelled. Katoru just smirked. "Who is he!" Yukimura hollered. "Why should we tell you?" Rave asked. _Yukimura_ just glared at him. _Ina.._ I said telepathically, I guess it is good that my trainer gave me this power in demon world. "Huh?" She asked looking at me._ Can you shoot at arrow at Katoru, aim for his left shoulder? _I asked her. She nodded. "Good, take place behind something, and wait for my order." I whispered. "Okay, I got it. And after this, we need to have a talk." Ina said and took off. "Listen, I'm gonna take on Katoru, Yukimura, you take on Rave, the one with the axe. Lu Xun, you think you can take Dye, the one with the sword. X, you take on Ufasa, and Cobra, you take on Xeno." I ordered and jumped towards Katoru. I spread my wings and flew to meet my red eyes with his blue ones. "Well, I see you have gotten your control over your wings, but do you have full control over your powers?" Katoru asked. My eyes widened. _How did he know about my limits?_

"Heh, shall I tell everyone that is here? Or do you want to tell them? That you're only half as strong as you say you are?" Katoru asked. "You should be focusing on me, not what I can or cannot do!" I yelled and charged at him sword drawn. _I'll protect Sun Shang no matter what!_ I thought as we were drawn into a dead-lock.

Ina POV

_I can't believe he forgot about me…Oh well, I have to help him beat this monster. _I thought and aimed once I got to his left. "A little more… THERE!" I grinned and launched the arrow speeding to Katoru's left shoulder. It almost hit him but he broke the dead-lock and it hit Wyvern in his back when he pulled Wyvern forward. I couldn't believe it!

"Damn it Ina, if you can't hit him, what good are you!" Wyvern scolded me and pulled the arrow out. I growled and began to launch barrage after barrage of arrows for Katoru. He kept on dodging each one. "He's too fast!" I yelled.

Wyvern POV

"Mind of I join in Wyvern?" Zhou Tai asked and blocked Katoru's whiplash attack. "No problem!" I smirked as we began to double-team Katoru.

"-growls- You are one thing Wyvern, but with this pirate, you're pretty formidable." Katoru said angrily before he lashed out with an all-out attack from the _Murakumo_. We both went on the defensive blocking for one another. "He'll run out of demon energy soon, hold out Tai." I yelled over the constant clashing of the three swords.

"That sword must be heavy, mind if I break it!" Xiahou Dun Yelled charging Katoru from behind. "Dun, you came to help?" Tai asked. "Well, I couldn't stand back and watch him try to kill my new sworn brother." Dun remarked lashing out when Katoru broke off his attack. "I'm your new sworn brother?" Zhou Tai asked as he joined in the lashing. "What about me?" I sarcastically pouted and helped out. "Damn, I can't hold up. Everyone retreat!" Katoru yelled. He jumped back as they all got back together. "Dragon dust!" Katou yelled as white smoke appeared from beneath them. When it cleared, they were gone.

Normal POV

"Whew!" Zhou Tai said and fell back on the ground. Xiao and Sun Shang ran over and hugged the two men. Xiahou Dun walked over to Diao Chan and hugged her. "I'm really sorry about Lu Bu. If we find him, I'll be sure to make sure you two can stay together." Dun smiled down at her. "Thank you Dun." She leaned into his chest and rested there.

"So Xun, where are we to go next?" Tai asked holding onto Xiao for support. "Well, since we are in Jian Ye, we need to go to the castle. Find supplies and any troops who are left, and then we can think of a plan from there." Xun said. "Hey, has anyone seen Yuan Shao and Saika?" Wyvern asked.

Katoru POV (Jian Ye woods)

"So, did everything go as planned?" I asked walking into the clearing a ways away from the city. "Yeah, I got him, and with this fool serving our lord , we will have control over this land in no time!" Saika grinned. "Why are you doing this Saika? We trusted you!" Yuan Shao yelled. "Quiet fool! I've no time for your damn whining!" I yelled punched him in his stomach. Shao doubled over from the intense power. "I can't believe they fell for the weakening trick. They are so damn stupid." I smirked showing my fangs.

"Come on, we better get to lord Nobunaga and tell him of the current events going on." Saika muttered and we took off for Luo Yang…

Lu Xun POV (Wu castle, Jian Ye)

We found 200 troops who were left behind in the castle. We also found a smith to repair our weapons. Zhou Tai really needed it. So did Xiahou Dun. We decided to make this our new base of operations. I walked into the strategy room to see Zhou Tai, Xiao, Da, Wyvern, Sun Shang, and Sima Yi. Da ran up to me.

"Is everything okay?" She asked me. "Everything is fine, there's nothing to worry about. I put a sent of guards on duty to defend the gate. I can't believe you left 200 troops here Wyvern." I said taking a seat at the table. Da sat next to me. "Well, I can get some more troops. I just need to get to Cheng Du. My friend is positioned there." Wyvern said pulling Sun Shang close to him.

"Well, I think we should rest here for awhile." I said. They all nodded. "I better go check on Cobra and X; they must be hurting right now." Wyvern said and walked off to check on the two mentioned. "Wait up, I'll go too!" Sun Shang said and ran after him.

"Sima Yi, why are you still here?" Tai asked noticing that Sima Yi had no one to open up to. "You should go talk to Zhen Ji. I forgot that she was with us." I mused and Yi blushed "Awww, Sima has a crush on her." Da noticed. "I do NOT!" Sima shouted back. "Come on Sima, I'll help you in this problem." I whispered to him and led him out."It's nice to see Xunie play matchmaker." Da mused. "It's also really funny." Zhou Tai muttered…

Hope you like this chapter. More to come soon. I want some reviews!


End file.
